Alone
by angiembabe
Summary: Even though Yugi and his friends make him feel loved and needed, it is still lonely being a spirit from the past, with no real identity. No one, not even Yugi can truly understand just what three thousand years of solitude and disembodiment does to a person. Left alone inside the Puzzle at night, he has time to ponder his situation.


This is a drabble that I wrote ages ago but have never published. It is something I imagined taking place the night after Yami Yugi went on the date with Anzu, and a few days before Battle City.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.

* * *

Alone.

In the dead of night, when Yugi is fast asleep, I have time to think.

Who am I? How did I end up a disembodied spirit living inside a pendant around Yugi's neck?

To our friends, I _am_ Yugi; the Other Yugi. For now, I am happy to be known as Yugi. But I know we cannot stay this way forever.

::::::::::::

Today, was a revelation. My Aibou set me up on a date with Anzu.

While I find her attractive and enjoy her company, I was slightly annoyed that he left me on my own during the date. I am not good socially, and I also feel that it is inappropriate for me to return Anzu's feelings when I am in control of our body. Especially since today's revelation revealed me to be the spirit of a three thousand year old Pharaoh.

Yes, imagine that! Me; a Pharaoh!

We visited the museum and met a woman named Ishizu, she lead us to the basement of the museum, where she showed me a stone tablet that was found in my tomb! On the stone tablet was a carving of myself dressed as a King, facing a man dressed as a priest; who resembled Kaiba!

The news hit me like a blow from a hammer and I was relieved that Anzu was there with me.

So far, I have kept this news from my Aibou. But since we can usually read each others thoughts, I fear that sooner or later, he will find out. I do not know how he will take it when he does, because it implies that we are more than just two halves of the same soul in one body. We appear to be two different people, that have been brought together because we somehow share in some sort of destiny... _My_ destiny.

I do not wish to dwell on it too much because it scares and confuses me!

::::::::::::

It is only when he is asleep and our minds are disconnected, that I allow myself to search those dark places that I fear so much. In the hope that one day, I might discover a small piece of my identity hiding there.

Going into the darkest recess of my mind's puzzle frightens me; although I would never admit my fears in front of Aibou or friends. I do not want them to know how much my non-existence tormented me before Yugi solved the puzzle and our souls became connected.

You see, I know that I am not alone inside the puzzle - my soul prison. There is something else in here with me – something malevolent. I do not know what it is or even where it is, but I can feel it, hiding, waiting for me.

Maybe it is the reason I am in here – as a punishment for crimes committed; either by myself or others under my command.

Was I an evil man? After all, I did inflict harsh penalties on those who committed crimes against Aibou or his friends when he first released me from the darkness.

He tells me that I am not evil, and that I was just confused by his own feelings of wanting to fight back against those who tried to hurt him or those close to him. Maybe he is right: I hope so.

Leaving my confused thoughts aside, I allow my instinct to lead me along a corridor that I have not explored before. I am sure it was not there when I visited this area of the Puzzle before! Maybe it appeared as a result of my visit to the museum today.

As I approach a door, I am convinced I can hear the cries of a small child from within. I hear the loud cheers of what sounds like a crowd. Their cheers only serve to make the infant scream louder. I am confused, but somehow, I know that the child is me. Could this be related to my past life? Could this be something that took place shortly after I was born? I have to find out!

I throw the door open in anticipation, only to be met by dark, grey stone walls. Slowly, I step into the room, and as always when I step into a new room, the door slams shut behind me and I find myself back in the main chamber of the Puzzle.

I glare up at the infinite maze of doors and stairs that all seem to lead to nothing.

Despondently, I slump to the floor and put my head in my hands. I shiver as a tendril of shadow coils itself around me. I want to cry out, but instead, I take a deep breath and tell myself to remain stoic – after all, a king does not cry.

In that moment, I feel completely alone and I know what I must do. Tomorrow, I will talk to Aibou and tell him that we have to enter the tournament so that we may unlock my memories of my past life. I do not know what dangers we might face and I do not know if the memories I have lost will lead to pain, but either way, I have to know.

::::::::::::

Unable to stand being in here on my own, I leave the prison of my mind to watch Aibou sleep. He looks so peaceful laying there, and some small part of me would like to believe that I too, once slept peacefully.

Sleep well my Aibou, for soon a new chapter in our lives will begin.

* * *

 **What did you think? I would love to know :-)**


End file.
